You and Me Together
by Ella Stanton
Summary: Ever since meeting Asami, Meelo has been smitten. Little ficlits following Asami and Meelo from their meeting on Air Temple Island. A 3 parter. Will chronicle little parts of their life every five years.


a/n: Hello! Ella here, and welcome to part one of my Meelo/Asami fanfiction. This story will have three parts with 2 sections to each part, one told mostly from Meelo's point of view and one from Asami's. I know Meelo sounds kind of ooc, but I am going to say it's because everyone is more intelligent sounding in their heads Plus when it comes to his woman he tries to act sophisticated.

_THE MEETING_

Meelo was too busy trying to fly on Naga to really watch who was coming off of the boat that morning. Although, with his attention span being that of a gnat's, he soon got bored of Naga. That's when he looked up and into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He hopped off Naga and air-scootered over to her side. Then, dismounting the scooter, he followed Korra and her friends to the temple.

Meelo couldn't help but stare at the woman. Her dark hair was long and wavy, the very opposite of his own shaved head. Her skin was pale, her eyes a beautiful green colour. Eyes that were currently looking down in his direction. Meelo smiled.

"You're pretty. Can I have some of your hair?" he asked, holding out his hand.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him and Mako smirked. "Looks like I have some competition."

The seven of them stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Air Temple and Ikki spun on her heels to face them.

"And now for the grand tour..."

That was when Meelo stopped paying attention and started staring at the woman again. She was obviously older than he, but then his dad was older than his mom. He didn't really see the problem with the age difference. By the time Ikki was done answering all of Bolin's questions, Meelo had decided that this beautiful woman was going to be the one that he married. He was daydreaming about teaching their kids fart-bending when Mako's question brought him back to the present.

"So, where are we going to be staying?"

"You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boys' side," Meelo answered, hoping to impress his woman with his knowledge.

Jinora smiled and turned to Mako,"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." She stepped forward and motioned to follow her.

"I'm a boy," Bolin said as he quickly followed his brother and Jinora. Meelo was still standing next to his soon-to-be wife, staring at her until Korra turned to him and said

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys, too?"

Meelo started off after Jinora, Mako, and Bolin, but not before turning to his future bride with a smile and saying "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." As Meelo ran off to catch up with his group, he felt somewhere deep in his chest that he'd won over the girl of his dreams.

_GUIDELINES_

It was over. The war. The worrying. Everyone was back in one piece, and Republic City was on the mend. No one left Air Temple Island. Asami couldn't bear to move back into her family's mansion; it brought back too many bad memories. Mako and Bolin were saving up their money to buy a small place for themselves, but no one really wanted to leave their strange new family yet.

Asami sat under one of the ten thousand five hundred and fifty two trees that populated the island, letting the sunlight filtering through the leaves cast an eerie green glow across her face. As much as Asami loved it on this island - the peaceful breeze, the family atmosphere - she couldn't stay here much longer. She needed to face the fact that Future Industries was now her responsibility, and lying under trees daydreaming was a luxury she just couldn't afford anymore.

But one more day couldn't hurt. Asami sighed and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun temporarily erase her problems. Just as she was about to drift off, a shadow blocked her sun and sent a chill through her body at the loss of its warmth.

"We meet again, beautiful woman."

Asami smiled and opened her eyes. "Hey, Meelo. What's up?" Asami thought it was kind of cute, the way Meelo followed her around and complimented her hair. She knew the boy had a crush on her, not realizing the thirteen year age gap between them. She couldn't help but find the small airbender endearing.

Suddenly Asami noticed that the silly grin that normally sat on the boy's face had been replaced with a serious stare. Actually, if she was honest, it looked like he was holding his breath and would pass out if he didn't get some oxygen into his lungs soon.

"Meelo? You okay?" Asami questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Meelo nodded vigorously, which caused Asami to giggle and soften her expression.

"Meelo, what's behind your back?"

Meelo blushed and slowly brought his hand out from behind his back. Sitting his the palm of his right hand was a ring, the kind that he probably got out of a Fire Flakes box. She could tell he had gone to great lengths to "shine" it and make the large green stone that sat at the crown of it catch the sun just so.

"This is for you," Meelo started. "The stone reminded me of you because it's the same color as your eyes. My dad gave my mom one so I figured I should get you one too, since we are going to get married some day."

Asami was stunned into silence. Suddenly she started regretting every moment she played along with Meelo's little crush. She never realized how far gone he was. But as she looked at him, the honest expression on his face as he held the ring out towards her, she softened again and re-positioned herself so that she was kneeling and the same height as the five year old airbender.

"Meelo, we can't get married. I'm too old for you," Asami said in a soft voice, closing Meelo's hands around the ring and taking them in her own. The fact didn't deter the young boy though.

"Age doesn't matter. Dad and mom are sixteen years apart," Meelo replied matter-of-factly. That shut Asami up for a moment as she thought about Tenzin and Pema and how much in love they were. She quickly shook her head. Asami saw the determined look on Meelo's face and knew there was no argument she could make that would shake him. Instead, she decided to make him a deal.

"Well, the man that I marry has to be a special man. One that is courageous, someone who can make me laugh but knows when to be serious," Asami said. Meelo started to talk but Asami held a hand up and he grew quiet. "He also needs to have a kind heart: someone who puts the needs of others before his own. But most of all," Asami said, trying to look serious, "he needs to be taller than me."

Asami knew it was a little low, but she didn't really see another way around this situation at the moment. Meelo had grown quiet and looked like he was seriously thinking about the things she'd told him. Suddenly, a large smile spread across his face. "Okay. I've got all the other qualities! And dad is tall, so it shouldn't make me long to get taller then you. You have a deal, beautiful woman," and with that Meelo ran off toward the temple leaving Asami sitting alone under her tree again.

Asami sighed and went to lean back against the tree when she saw a gleam in the grass. It was the ring Meelo had tried to give to her. She sighed and smiled, picking it up and sliding it on her right ring finger. It fit perfectly. Asami lay back against the tree again and closed her eyes, letting the sunshine once again lull her to sleep. I'll just keep it safe for him, she thought as she drifted off into her dreams.


End file.
